Love Note
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Sakuya is sitting in History when in her boredom she decides to write a note to Tenchi. Thinking that he'd never actually read it Sakuya becomes very nervous when she realizes that he is. Will Tenchi return her feelings or think she's like the rest?


**Love Note**

Sakuya sat in History class. As the teacher went on and on about the history of the Japanese government she became very bored. Before too long she realized that her mind had wandered to a certain boy sitting across the isle from where she was seated. The more time Sakuya spent with Tenchi Masaki the more she noticed the warm feeling growing inside of her. Taking out a piece of paper and pink pen she began writing something meant for his eyes only.

_Dear Tenchi,_

_I'm not exactly sure of how to say this so please forgive me. Even so I want you to know this secret I've been keeping. Here goes…_

_Ever since the day we first met I've had this warm feeling and my heart beats faster whenever I see you. Your gentle smile brings me limitless happiness and your laughter makes me smile. Being around you makes me feel truly alive and in those moments I realize that I am not alone._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Tenchi. My heart wishes to be with you at all times to keep you company and provide comfort in times of sorrow. My arms long to embrace you and keep you close to me. I know this is all very corny but every word is true. I need your love to complete my being._

_This is probably the twentieth letter I have written to you and I probably won't have the courage to give it to you just like all those times before. I guess I needed to get my feelings out, even if this letter finds the trash and you never get the chance to read my words…_

_Always remember Tenchi, even if you can't return my feelings I am happiest when I can spend time with you._

_Love,_

_Sakuya_

Sakuya folded the paper and wrote Tenchi's name in fancy letters. She stared at the letter for a few moments before setting it to the side to begin the class's homework assignment. While moving things around on her desk Sakuya knocked the letter to the floor. However Tenchi noticed it before she did and had picked it up.

Sakuya's heart raced in her chest as she watched Tenchi unfold the piece of paper and begin reading its contents. Time seemed to have slowed down considerable as Tenchi's eyes traveled over the page until it seemed to stop entirely. The pressure began to get to Sakuya and she nearly passed out from her nervousness.

_What if he doesn't like me back? What if thinks I'm a stalker or worse… What if he never wants to talk to me again?_

Negative thoughts were whirling in Sakuya's mind as she continued to watch Tenchi. She seriously would have passed out if Tenchi had taken a minute longer to finish reading the note. Once he was finished he scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to Sakuya. Nervously she unfolded it and read his reply.

_Sakuya,_

_I can't tell you how glad I am that you were courageous enough to express how you feel about me. If you hadn't I probably would never had been able to share with you the way I feel. In short I love you too, Sakuya. Perhaps you would allow me to walk you home tonight and we could talk more about this?_

_Let me know if you would like that._

_-Tenchi_

Sakuya blushed as she read Tenchi's reply. She was pleasantly surprised by what he'd had to say. Looking to Tenchi she noticed that he was smiling at her. Deciding she shouldn't keep him waiting too long Sakuya decided to answer him.

"I'd like that."

* * *

_Rain Crystal:_ I guess this is a short drabble about Sakuya and Tenchi. I was kind of bored when I got this idea and it was somewhat inspired by an adorable picture of Sakuya and Tenchi. I hope it didn't turn out too badly. Please tell me what you think.

Also, out of curiosity, which girl do you guys think Tenchi should fall in love with? My brother likes Ryoko. Though I think most of the girls would work with Tenchi, I would have to chose either Ayeka or Sakuya. I'm not really a fan right now of TenchiMihoshi. No I don't dislike her, I just don't like her with Tenchi. Anyhow, what do you guys think?


End file.
